minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM:New Edition Episode 5 Part 2
I suggest you to read part 1 first click here Plot Gatteline:Whoa what is this place so creepy Jeff:We can go to any world we like now Gatteline:So if ew are done adventuring how are we gonna head home back? Jeff:Uhhh,Didnt think about that hmmmm nothing Gatteline:Ok we will discuss about it later lets go to this portal In the Dimension Gatteline:So creepy place Jeff:Oh wait its night lets go find some shelter look over there a Facility Gatteline:Do you really think we should stay in a facility? Jeff:We have no other choice go go go Gatteline:Lets go Sam:Man this is gonna be intense At there Gatteline:What happened to the door its locked? Jeff:Seems we're stuck here for.. wait what is that hing he has hammer runnnn After running away Gatteline:That was creepy Jeff:Wait a minute a computer it is written about the door and yes 25 percent control it has to door if we change this script,we just dont have to mess up by writing something wrong Gatteline:Start Sam:Oops! Jeff:He is gonna come and kill us now he knows someone tried to change the security system Gattelie:Lets hide in the locker Sam:Man he is here what is he doing? and he left Jeff:Lets keep hacking Gatteline:We changed the script now for another computer Jeff:Lets go hack another computer Gatteline:Oh my gosh what is thing looks like some person is frozen in it Jeff:This person freezes people to death Gatteline:Wow,what a nasty way to kill people Jeff:I know,He is silly anyways hack this computer Gatteline:This time no one messed up Jeff:We have to hack 2 more computers to open the door Gatteline:Man this is crazy Jeff:uhoh he is here runnnn Gattteline:No iam getting dragged,oh my god its getting cold help Jeff:I am comin,Look i unfreezed you Gatteline:Thanks,Lets go hack the computer Jeff:Man i messed up Lewis: i messed up Jeff:We have to get out before he knows no lockers in here runnnn go to another room After few moments Jeff:Lets hack the computer Gatteline:No one messed up this time as well lets go hack other computer Jeff:Here it is Gatteline:No one messed up lets escape Jeff:Cmon door open and yes we are out of here Gatteline:That person is coming out run!!!! Jeff:How do we kill him Gatteline:A note is left here it says "if u want to kill him you have to go to a mansion a dark mansion you have to collect all pages and then he will be killed you have to turn on some generators as well Jeff:We have to go there quick Gatteline:He is following us and we are in the mansion its so dark i see a generator Jeff:Activate it Gatteline:I found a page Jeff:Book says 8 pages not just 1 Gatteline:Right we need to keep looking Jeff:Oh no he is here quick hide in the locker Gatteline:Phew he left Jeff:Come on we have to find more pages to kill him Sam:Guys i found a page Jeff:Cool keep it with you Gatteline:Maybe one generator opens 2 pages Jeff:Whatever look another generator Gatteline:Oh no he is here again hide in the locker Jeff:Phew,He left Gatteline:Lets activate this and boom Jeff:This is so intense Gatteline:I know this is super intense Jeff:I got a page guys Gatteline:I got a page as well Jeff:Great work now keep moving Lewis:Guys look a generator Gatteline:Cool,Activate it Lewis:Found the page Sam:Found it as well Gatteline:I guess 1 generator and 2 pages left for oh he is here runnn Jeff:Man this is so hard we are stuck in a mansion Gatteline:Man so creepy Jeff:Oh no here is coming Gatteline:Hide in the locker Jeff:Phew Sam:Guys i found a generator Gatteline:activate it quick\ Lewis:Found a page Sam:I found a page as well Now lets go kill him Gatteline:Hey dude where are you see these pages Jeff:Phew he is now dead now lets go out Gatteline:Man,Why is it even getting more intense Jeff:Anyways we are stuck in a world we have to find some way to get out Episode Ends Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games